Bar Randomness
by MuiscandESLover
Summary: When Professor Layton, Luke, Flora, Klaus, and Anton go to a bar, what the heck is gonna happen? Brief language and refrences to stuffs.


Bar Randomness.

It was a normal day in the Layton household. Layton and Luke decided to throw a party, inviting Flora, Klaus and Anton. When they got there at about 6 o'clock, they started making suggestions on if they wanted to go somewhere.

"Why don't we go to a hotel?" Flora asked.

"Naaaah. We can do that any day...ok maybe not. But, why don't we go to a bar tonight?" Klaus suggested, thoughtfully.

"But, Flora and I can't-" Luke was interupted by everyone screaming with joy.

"WE SHALL LEAVE AT...wait...let's leave now.." Anton said very randomly.

* * *

When they arrived at the bar, they got out of the Laytonmobile. They all walked inside feeling different emotions of excitement, nervousness, and dizziness. They got up to the bar and sat down on their own stools. Layton ordered a round of vodka shots.

"One, two, three, GO!" Layton counted down as they all shot the vodka down their throats.

"I want to order the next round!' Anton said excitedly. Eventually, they got a little tipsy. At one point, Layton looked at Flora, pulled her over to a corner, and started kissing her, compassionately. When Luke saw this, he told Klaus, and they walked up to Layton and Flora, and started yelling at them.

"Professor! Stop kissing Flora!!!!" Luke wailed.

"THIS IS INSANE!!!" Klaus yelled. He was about ready to tear them apart. At that very second, Layton spun them around so they were facing each other, and they gazed into each other's eyes. That was when Luke's tongue immediatly dashed for Klaus's lips. Klaus too stuck out his tongue and momentarily they were french-kissing each other. They soon got too carried away and they dashed for the men's room, for a little privacy. Meanwhile, Anton is sitting on a bar stool, getting alot of vodka shots. When he got a text on his new phone, that said "Get a life" (sent by Klaus), he pronounced it as, "Get...a...li-fay..." at that moment, Klaus ran out of the bathroom and yelled at Anton.

"IT SAYS 'GET A LIFE' MOR-ON!!" After that, Klaus ran back into the bathroom.

* * *

Eventually, Flora walked up to Anton.

"Layton makes me feel like such a man!" Flora said with happiness.

"What the- What the?" Anton couldn't find the right words to use. Anton then asked the bartender for a glass of tar. After drinking the tar, he looked around and stared in horror. Anton couldn't believe what he saw. He saw...A bottle of water. You were probably thinking that he was so horrified because he saw Layton and Flora making out, or maybe that he stepped into the men's room and saw whatever Luke and Klaus were doing, but no, he had been so hammered that most of his brain cells died, leaving only the ones containing his deepest fears-hence the bottle of water. When Klaus and Luke finally emerged from the mens' room (holding hands that is) they ran out screaming "WE'RE GONNA GO GET MARRIEEEED!!"

"WHAT THE FUCK, WHY??" Layton asked, mortified.

"It's our little secret. ;-)" replied Luke, and the couple ran outside.

Layton shrugged it off and began making out with the nearest person possible which was Anton. Anton was SO hammered that he didn't even notice. Flora trudged over to Layton, slapped him, then took off his shirt. She began licking his face and he stared her in the eyes. They began making out all over again and it was then when Anton came out of his bottled water vision. He stomped over to the pair, pushed Flora off of Layton, and began making out with Layton. He hadn't realized how much he loved Layton until he had seen Layton loving up on Flora.

* * *

Anton then took out a ring and proposed to Layton. Layton blushed and in a womanly tone he replied, "YES, I WILL MARRY YOU!! I have loved you ever since we had the fencing fight!! I LOVE YOU, ANTON!!!!!!" Then, Layton stripped Anton and they began making love. Flora ran over to the bar, took a glass, ran back to the pair and hit Layton over the head with the glass. The bar security saw what she had done and escorted the three out of the building. Outside, they saw Klaus and Luke getting married. The Priest said, "You may now kiss the...um...bride?", and the two lovers began making out. They were wrapped around each other, bound so close together, that not one of the attendees could pull them off of each other. After the make-out session was over, the couple then noticed the other people. Klaus screamed, "OMG LAYTON AND ANTON ARE NAKED!!!" and Flora dashed into the dumpster. She wailed with glee at what she saw while inside the dumpster. She saw an empty, glass beer bottle, which she thought was a candy cane. She immediately attacked it with her mouth. She began bleeding all over the dumpster, but she didn't stop eating. She didn't even stop when she began bleeding internally. After about 5 minutes, she lost so much blood that she died. The Priest jumped into the dumpster and began devouring the body of Flora. Layton, Anton, Luke, and Klaus all looked at each other. Anton said "Why don't we go have a four-way?" They all agreed and walked away.

* * *

_How random was that, hm? Well, It's the 1st fanfic I've written, so, please, don't be rude :)_


End file.
